It is common practice in snowmobiles to power them by use of two cycle internal combustion engines. In obtaining the most effective use of such engines, particularly in racing, the operator often resorts to strange fuel mixtures. These mixtures, although expensive, can give greater engine performance and, particularly, better acceleration of the snowmobile. The conventional carburetor used on such engines is, however, not capable of handling such fuels effectively. More particularly, the fuel-air ratio is determined by the flow of air past fuel ports and the characteristic curve from low speed to high speed is built into the nature of these ports. This means that, if the engine fuel-air ratio is adjusted at low speed, it will not give good performance at high speed. On the other hand, if it is adjusted to be more sufficient at high speed, it lacks the proper ratio at low speed. Attempts have been made in the past to overcome these deficiencies, but these attempts have resulted in carburetors that are not only very expensive, but also quite delicate and intricate and subject to corrosion from the fuels used in snowmobile racing and the like. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide an injection carburetor which is very simple in construction and which is not subject to fouling due to corrosive fuels.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an injection carburetor providing a simple means for obtaining the optimum fuel-air ratio at low speed and at high speed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an injection carburetor having a very rugged construction which will not be forced out of adjustment during rugged use, such as during snowmobile racing and the like.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an injection carburetor particularly for use in 2-cycle engines which is operative even when the engine is moved to substantial angles to the vertical.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.